Little secret
Albecius Colollius, Erene Llenim, Shargam gro-Shagdulg, Tandram Andalen : Buy from merchants and traders who like you. You get better prices. Members of your own factions usually like you best. Banor Seran, Dranas Dradas, Madrale Thirith, Marasa Aren, Sovor Trandel, Tedryn Brenur, Thanelen Velas, Vadusa Sathryon : So, you think House Hlaalu is just an Imperial puppet? Shows what you know. Who really runs House Hlaalu? Not the house council. Those posers do what Orvas Dren tells them. Orvas Dren is the Camonna Tong kingpin. And one day, when the time is right, Orvas Dren, the Camonna Tong, and all right-thinking Dunmer will rise up, murder you outlanders in your beds, and restore Morrowind to its ancient glory. Clagius Clanler : If you're thinking of travelling up country, near Sheogorad, or out Molag Amur way, or inside the Ghostfence, you need to know about corprus. It's a disaeas that turns normal creatures into beasts. Turns men into twisted, mad lumps of flesh, superhumanly strong, and full of hatred. You get corprus from fighting with diseased creatures. It's hard to get corprus, but harder to get rid of it. In fact, I hear there is no cure. Darvame Hleran, Dralasa Nithryon, Draren Thiralas, Fargoth, Galbedir, Indrele Rathryon, Nine-Toes, Seyda Neen Guard : If someone attacks you first, you have the right to defend yourself. If someone DOESN'T attack you first, you're goig to break the law if you attack him. Elone : How do you recognize a Daedric shrine? Well, they've got long, funny names, like Ashurnibibi or Zaintiraris. Some are well-known sites, like Ald Sotha and Bal Fell. And stone and architecture is unmistakable. Bit, dark, grey-green stone ruins, funny angles, funny markings and patterns on the stone. Weird oval crooked doors. And inside, all funny angles. Estirdalin : Everybody can learn a few spells. You don't need to be a wizard to cast spells. It makes life easier. And when you learn a spell, practice. It's the only way to learn, and it helps to pass the time. Fargoth, Hul, Marayn Dren, Ra'Virr : Talk to everyone. Talk is cheap. Ask questions. You don't ask, you never learn. Fine-Mouth, Ganciele Douar, Seyda Neen Guard, Vodunius Nuccius : Daedra? You know what they are, right? Well, Daedric shrines are where Daedra cults worship Daedra. Bad people who summon bad Daedra. Stay away from them. Why Because Daedra are nasty. And the folks that worship them are even nastier. Heddvild : I heard the Ordinators burned out a camp of Nerevarine cult worshipers out by the Ghostfence, in Foyada Ashur-Dan. They Temple seems to be going to a lot of trouble to exterminate a bunch of simple Ashlanders. They can't help being ignorant. They're just primitive savages. And nobody takes that 'return of Lord Nerevar' stuff seriously. Crazy rag-robed prophets. Not much threat there. Hlaalu Guard : If you're having trouble persuading someone, offer a bribe. Don't be so stuffy. Bribes are the lubricant of honest commerce. Masalinie Merian : Interested in Dwarven artifacts? Fine. Dwarven ruins are fascinating. And there's good loot. Just one suggestion: you find yourself over your head, back out, and go back to running errands and hunting rats for a while. Seriously. Those centurions -- spider centurions, sphere centurions, steam centurions -- they are far too dangerous for most adventurers. Raflod the Braggart : There's a lot of money to be made looting the Dwarven ruins. Against the law, yes, but where's there's a profit to be made, folks turn a blind eye. One problem -- the artifacts are often made of metal, and heavy as hell. Unless you're a big brute, it's tough to carry away all the loot. Me, I carry a Divine Intervention or an Almsivi intervention scroll. Load up, read the scroll, and I'm back in town with a load of goods. Ranis Athrys : Somebody said Larrius Varro over at Fort Moonmoth is looking for you. Said he wanted to talk to you. Don't know about what. Your journal has been updated. Selvil Sarcloth : They say a vampire can hide among us? Nonsense. One look at the face, and you know a vampire. You can't disguise that. You can wear a helmet. But here in Morrowind, we don't trust anyone who won't take off a helmet in public. In Morrowind, someone like that is looking to spend some time in a big, hot fire. What? Well... now that you mention it, I don't think I've ever seen a Telvanni guard with his helmet off. Hmm... Seyda Neen Guard : Don't carry those cheap armorer's hammers around with you. Hammers are dead weight. Buy them, and use them on the spot. If you're a shortblade specialist, and you like to travel light, it's often cheaper to own and carry backup weapons. Stargel : Vampires are not as much of a problem here as back in the West. Here, the Dark Elves burned them out centuries ago, and the Temple makes sure they don't come back. Teleri Helvi, Teruise Girvayne, Thavere Vedrano, Tolvise Othralen : You're an outlander, maybe you don't know about the kinds of Daedric ruins we have here in Morrowind. Daedra cults worship the Bad Daedra. You can learn more about that at the Temple. Anyway, long ago, before the Temple put a stop to it, people used to worship bad Daedra -- Molag Bal, Malacath, Sheogorath, and Mehrunes Dagon -- at Daedra shrines. But lately, since they Empire came in, some people have taken up worshipping the bad Daedra at these old sites. And I warn you. These are dangerous places. Uryne Nirith : In Morrowind, we don't like to hear about vampires. We know that, back West, the Mages Guild helps them hide. The Mages Guild is full of necromancers, and we don't like that one bit. If we see a vampire here in Morrowind, we put him on a stake and roast him. Well, truth be, we tell the Ordinators, let them take care of it. Private citizens have no business fighting vampires. They're too dangerous. Category:Conversation